Into the Gang's Base
NOTE:THIS CASE IS KINDA SIMILAR TO INTO THE VIPER'S NEST Into the Gang's Base 'is the eleventh/last case in the Industrial Area Case Background The victim was a man named David Alendro. He was found dead in his Base. The killer was the a Barmaid named Jemma Stewards. Jemma stated that she hit David with a glass bottle as soon as she caught the gangster harassing Bunny ,a popular helper, believing thats he was above the law by exercising the right to kill anyone who hit a popular one. In court Jemma was issued a 20-year jail sentence. Before Jones and the player started the murder investigation, Chief King warned them that the Mayor would be taking a personal interest in this case, so the team had to perform at their best at all times. Moments after the trial, the Mayor did not hesitate to promote the duo to the district of Financial Center due to being impressed by the player's performance. Victim * '''David Alendro '(found lifeless on his car, his skull smashed to pieces) Murder Weapon * '''Glass Bottle Killer * Jemma Stewards Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect is asthmatic * The suspect chews strawberry gum * The suspect has a stain * The suspect uses alcohol Suspect's Profile * The suspect chews gum * The suspect is asthmatic * The suspect has a stain Suspect's Profile * The suspect is asthmatic * The suspect chews strawberry gum * The suspect has a stain * The suspect uses alcohol Suspect's Profile * The suspect is asthmatic * The suspect chews strawberry gum * The suspect has a stain Suspect's Profile * The suspect is asthmatic * The suspect chews strawberry gum * The suspect uses alcohol Killer's Profile * The killer is asthmatic * The killer chews strawberry gum * The killer has a stain. * The killer uses alcohol * The killer is a type O+. Crime Scenes * The Gang's Base * Box * Bar * Tables * Sewers * Sewers Outlet Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate The Gang's Base (Clues: Victim's Body,Medicine Canister and Torn Card) * Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00;Attribute:Killer chews gum) * Analyze Medicine Canister.(03:00:00;Attribute:Killer is asthmatic) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Barmaid's Card) * Talk to Jemma about the victim. * Investigate Bar. (Clues: Pile of Clothes) * Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Screwdriver) * Question Bruke about the victim * Find out why Bunny is at the Bar * Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Box. (Clues: Torn Map, stained Rag, and Tag) * Talk to Melina about thew victim * Question Bunny over his presence at the primary crime scene. * Examine Torn Map. (Result: Map) * Ask Bruke about his presence at the primary crime scene. * Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Shoe, and Hand Sanitizer) * Analyze Soil Sample. (00:30:00) * Examine Alcohol. (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood (00:30:00;Attribute:Killer use Alcohol) * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: * Question Jemma with Ramirez's help. * Question Melina over his strong motive for wanting the victim dead. * Investigate Tables. (Clues: Asthma Inhaler) * Examine Asthma Inhaler. (Result: Fingerprint) * Analyze Fingerprint. (00:30:00) * Investigate Sewers Outlet. (Clues: Old Knife) * Examine Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (00:30:00) * Quizz Maria about his knife you found. * Examine Pieces of Glass. (Result: Smashed Bottle) * Analyze Smashed Bottle. (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer is a type O+) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation * Bunny needs your help. * Investigate Bar. (Clues: Briefcase) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Document) * Analyze Document. (03:00:00) * Give Bunny the Important Documents (Reward: Burger) * Bruke really needs your help. * Investigate Gang's Base. (Clues: Torn Blueprint) * Examine Torn Blueprint. (Result: Blueprint) * Examine Blueprint. (Result: Fingerprint) * Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) * Give Bruke his blueprint back. (Reward: Red Helmet) * Maria needs to talk to you. * Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Metal Box) * Examine Lock. (Result: Metal Box) * Examine Metal Box. (Result: Jewel) * Analyze Jewel. (03:00:00) * Give Maria her jewel back. (Reward: 5000 Coins) * Move on to the next case (in Financial Center)! (1 star)